


A Renewed Sense of Self

by yourshadow (sinistra_blache)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Suggestion of non-con but like for a half-sentient half-inanimate object, TARDIS mutilation, ridiculous use of little known canon, this whole thing falls on top of a very strange line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistra_blache/pseuds/yourshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Master tells the Doctor exactly what went through his mind when he ruined the machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Renewed Sense of Self

Ask me how it felt. Go on. I want you to.

Fine. Don’t. I’ll tell you anyway. Pull up a seat, Doctor, and I’ll tell you everything.

Breaking her open was the most fun I had in a long time. I could feel her protest. She flickered and cried for you, but where were you? Hah. You were nowhere and she knew it. The one time that she needed you the most and you where nowhere. If she had a heart, it would have broken.

And it was so sweet, that feeling. She crawled into my mind. She beseeched me, begged me, she pleaded with me to stop and see reason in her own way. She appealed to my nicer side as you have done over the years. But you know better, don’t you? You know that can only go so far until I strike you down. She didn’t.

Once I was in, it just got better. Do you know what’s truly at the heart of your beautiful ship? Not the Time Vortex, though that is a part of it. No, at the heart of it there’s just…you. Aw, she loves you.

You: The Musician.  
You: The Elder.  
You: The Angry Jester.  
You: The Dancer.  
You: The Father.  
You: The Friend.  
You: The God.  
You: The Devil.

You: The Eight Man Bound, The Destroyer of Worlds, The Oncoming Storm.  
You: The Savior.

On and on and on, you play around the circuits that make her mind and her heart and her soul. I’m not going to lie to you. I felt. I felt everything you felt and she felt and do you know what? I hated you more for it. I was glad of it in a way. A renewed sense of self, you could say. That wretched old human made me soft, perhaps.

Breaking her open made me myself again. I thank you for that.

I thanked her by ripping you from her and fashioning her into what she should have always been.

Isn’t she beautiful, now? Look at her. Listen to her.

Isn’t she beautiful?


End file.
